Thomas County
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Unknown | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | continuity = Pumpkinhead film series | poi = Ferren Woods | 1st = Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings }} Thomas County is a fictional location featured in the ''Pumpkinhead'' film series. It is the main setting in the 1993 film Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings. Description Thomas County is a primarily rural community located somewhere in the southern-mid United States, possibly in Kansas or Arkansas. The town of Ferren Woods is located here. History In 1958, a disfigured boy named Thomas Parnell lived alone in the woods in Thomas County near an old abandoned iron mine. An old witch named Miss Osie, who lived in a small cabin in the woods, regarded herself as his caretaker, and fed him food from time to time. A group of youths from the Red Wings Auto Club hated Tommy, and thought he was a freak. They took it upon themselves to torment and torture the boy, ultimately murdering him at the iron mine. Some thirty-five years later, the son of one of Tommy's tormentors, Danny Dixon, along with his friends, encountered Miss Osie when they accidentally hit her with Danny's car on the road. They ended up at Miss Osie's cabin, which resulted in a confrontation that caused the cabin to catch on fire. They also played a part in summoning the demon of vengeance known as Pumpkinhead, whose essence was bound to the spirit of Thomas Parnell. Pumpkinhead sought out and killed those responsible for Parnell's death, and then targeted the teens who were responsible for hurting Miss Osie. Points of interest ; Ferren Woods: Ferren Woods was a small town located in Thomas County. The mayor of Ferren Woods was a man named Bubba, who was also a musician. The sheriff of Ferren Woods was Sean Braddock, who grew up in the town, but moved away to become a police officer in New York City for many years before returning to take up the position of Sheriff in his home town. The local judge was Caspar Dixon, who was the keeper of a great secret relating to the town's history. Miss Osie was the local crackpot witch, who by and large, kept to herself, and people left her alone. The town's resident postal worker was Red Byers, who was also stealing packages from the post office, which he was presumably fencing for his own profit. Delilah Pettibone seemed to fill all of Ferren Woods' medical needs including being the town doctor, coroner, and possibly even pharmacist. Organizations ; Red Wings Auto Club: The Red Wings Auto Club was a group of six youths who drove around in a souped up car in the 1950s. Caspar Dixon was a member of this group. Others included Red Byers, Keith Knox, and Ernst. One afternoon, the youths were highly intoxicated and drove out to the iron mine that Tommy Parnell was known to play at. They beat him severely for their own amusement, and Dixon slashed and stabbed at Parnell with a switchblade. Ultimately, the boy was suspended from a hook by his overalls and then dropped into the mine where he died. Residents of Thomas County * Beth Braddock * Brian Knox * Bubba * Caspar Dixon * Danny Dixon * Delilah Pettibone * Ernst * Fred Knox * Jenny Braddock * Keith Knox * Marcie * Miss Osie * Nadine * Paul * Peter * Red Byers * Sean Braddock * Thomas Parnell Notes * Thomas County is never mentioned by name in the film itself. Its name is derived from the sheriff's patch on the shoulder of Sean Braddock's uniform. * The mayor of Ferren Woods was Mayor Bubba, who was played by Roger Clinton. Roger Clinton is the brother of Bill Clinton, who was the President of the United States during the time that this film was released. * Whether there is any connection between the naming of Thomas County and the character of Thomas Parnell is unknown, and is likely a coincidence. * Jenny Braddock is the only confirmed named character from the film who was not born in Thomas County. * It is unclear whether Beth Braddock is from Thomas County or not. It is possible that Sean met her while he was working in New York City. * It is unknown whether Razorback Holler, the primary setting from the first Pumpkinhead film, is located in Thomas County or not. See also Appearances * Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings ----